Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a solid state drive (SSD) interface controller, and more particularly, to an SSD interface controller for efficiently managing interfaces communicating data with an SSD and a control method thereof.
Hard disks store data using a magnetic storage method. Such hard disks generally have low durability. For instance, an impact force applied to a hard disk may result in a bad sector and lost data. Also, a hard disk includes a disk rotated by a motor, and reading speeds differ between the inner portions and the outer portions of the disk. Therefore, data read/write times are not consistent.
SSDs were developed to overcome these problems. SSDs include memory, such as flash memory, as a storage device. Data can be processed in parallel in SSDs, avoiding a bottleneck effect in computers. Also, since SSDs do not require spindle motors having high power consumption, the SSDs increase power efficiency of systems as compared to the hard disks. SSDs may require controllers to control operations. A controller usually includes an interface that allows data communication with the SSD. Recently, development of faster interfaces has been in progress to increase performance and speed of systems. An approach for effectively managing such interfaces is desired.